fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin Facility
Formerly a testing facility for Project Origin, the Origin Facility is a large underground facility where Alma Wade's body is stored within a forcefield-protected sphere. The facility is only seen at the end of F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon. Both Timelines Background The Origin Facility was originally called the "Rammelmeier Industrial Compound," but its name was changed when it was bought by Armacham Technology Corporation. Armacham set up the building as a type of storage facility, specifically designed to ward off the psychic energy emitted by Alma Wade. The company was concerned that Alma was rapidly becoming too dangerous to handle, due to her increasingly hostile attempts to force the corporation to stop performing inhumane experiments on her. Two days before Alma's eighth birthday, she was put into an induced coma and locked away in the Origin Facility. Six years later, when Alma was 14, she reached puberty and was impregnated with a bio-engineered prototype. Nine months later, she was removed from the Facility so that labor could be induced. This procedure was repeated again when Alma was 16, leading to the birth of Paxton Fettel. When Paxton Fettel was 10 years old, he suddenly went rogue and killed several Armacham personnel. It was concluded that a "Synchronicity Event" had occurred, and that Alma had merged her mind with Fettel's and was controlling his actions. Armacham scientists became too frightened to set foot into the facility, and it was hastily shut down. Alma's life support was removed by her father, Harlan Wade, and she slowly died over the course of six days. After that, no one wanted to return to the facility and Alma's body was left there, due to the facility not being kept up. As well as the large doses of psychic influence leaking from Alma's body. The Auburn District surrounding the facility was slowly abandoned over the next twenty years. In 2025, Armacham president Genevieve Aristide made the decision to reopen the Origin facility, despite protests from prominent figures associated with Project Origin, including Harlan Wade and Charles Habegger. When the facility was reopened, Alma's slumbering spirit awoke, and she immediately killed the team sent by Aristide. A second team was sent in to rescue the first, but Alma quickly slaughtered them as well. Realizing her mistake, Aristide ordered the facility closed once again, but the damage was already done. The decay of the Auburn District increased rapidly, and Alma sought out her now adult son, Paxton Fettel, and created a second Synchronicity Event, using her son and his clone soldiers to exact her revenge on Armacham. ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' The Point Man goes to the Origin Facility and meets a wounded Norton Mapes, who explains how to destroy the facility and begs him to stop Harlan Wade from releasing Alma. With Norton's knowledge, the Point Man blows up the facility in an attempt at killing Alma, but before the explosion, Harlan is killed by Alma when he releases her. The Point Man learns a great deal about the facility, including that there is still power after many years, as the reactor is still "live," having never been properly shut down, showing the haste with which the facility was abandoned. Security systems are still active, apparently, which is why the Point Man is attacked by Unmanned Aerial Vehicles. When the Point Man confirms that Alma has been released, he proceeds to overload the reactors by destroying its cooling systems, which causes a massive, catastrophic explosion that annihilates most, if not all, of the Auburn District, and severely damages the rest of the city and the population. This destroys Alma's physical body, however, her spirit and psychic energy live on. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' The Origin Facility is mentioned by multiple characters in the game, and News 22 has made extensive report after the explosion of the facility. Although the players do not revisit the facility, in the mission Epicenter they can see what's left of the facility after the catastrophic explosion. Like Origin Facility, the Still Island is the main testing area for the Project Origin. es:Instalación Origin Category:F.E.A.R. Locations Category:Locations Category:Armacham Projects Category:Fairport